User talk:Puiterken
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Kyle Chavis page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 17:09, November 20, 2014 (UTC) For For links are always above the infoboxes, and there is no reason to change this. Please do not swap them. 15:40, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Constantly swapping both and ignoring my message is called edit warring, and is not smart. Please refrain from constantly swapping infobox and the "For". 19:14, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Stop Just... stop. smurfy (coms) 07:33, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Warning If a user messages you to try to resolve an issue then I advise you respond to them in a civil manner and sort the issue out. If you continue to ignore these messages and edit war then you will receive a block. Tom Talk 22:12, December 19, 2014 (UTC) What language do you understand because it obviously isn't English You have been told to stop inserting nonsense, by me, other editors in edit summaries, a patroller and a bureaucrat and yet you still persist. I have to change my opinion and treat you as a vandal, pure and simple. smurfy (coms) 09:13, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if you're contributing like this to be annoying or not, but let me tell you something - just because you disagree with your edits being reverted does not allow you to refuse to sort these issues out in a civil way and constantly revert our edits hoping that your revision will be kept. We've had to revert many of your edits for being false and/or nonsense, and the the only thing you were doing was putting back your contribs again. So I'll be short and clear: if you continue like this we'll have to ask an admin to have you blocked for constantly edit warring and refusing to discuss. 09:15, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Trying to reason with you, once and once only The things you are adding to the articles are simply wrong 90% of the time. That is why they are being reverted. Most of the time, the person reverting it will leave a message in the edit summary explaining why but I think we gave up on that with you a long time ago. To see the messages, look at the page history: Examples: Bugstars Equipment is NOT unlocked by Daddy's Little Girl. BZ Gas Grenades is NOT unlocked by Daddy's Little Girl. Disambiguity message must be left at the top of any article requiring it. Understand? smurfy (coms) 10:38, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Block As you have ignored your warning you have been blocked for a week. Try to take on board everything users have said to you before returning, otherwise you'll just find yourself blocked again. Tom Talk 11:50, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Alias Hey buddy. For the record, the aliases you are adding for characters like Kyle Chavis and Andreas Sanchez are relative to their occupations, which are not classified as aliases. Please refrain from adding them again in future. Thank you. SJWalker (talk) 22:00, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Aliases Okay, so it appears that we haven't made ourselves clear enough regarding your contributions (especially when it comes to aliases), so I'll be short and clear. From Wikipedia: "A pseudonym is a name that a person or group assumes for a particular purpose, which differs from his or her original or true name" The "differs from his/her original name" part is enough for me to justify your edits to Andreas Sanchez being reverted. Adding that being called "Agent X" or "Coach" are NOT aliases. They are the occupation of the person. It's like if we had to say that each character has "Mr X" as an alias. Wrong. It's normal that as a coach, Kyle Chavis is called coach, so it's not an alias. Anyone who is in the military and is a sergeant is called Sergeant X, right? However, Andreas' "Cupcake" is a valid alias for example, as it is used by Michael to mock him, but has nothing to do with his occupation. Hope I made myself clear enough. 12:39, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Just to add to that, calling someone "Mr/Mrs" is also not an alias. SJWalker (talk) 18:59, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Apology Apologies for undoing your correct edit to the Tony edit. I had a rush of blood to the head and hadn't properly seen the edit. Sorry. SJWalker (talk) 18:21, March 17, 2015 (UTC) You have been spoken to many times regarding aliases and you have continued to ignore them and re-added the information to the Kyle Chavis page. I apologised to you for reverting a correct edit a few days ago but it appears you have returned to your old ways. Kyle Chavis' alias is NOT "The tennis coach". SJWalker (talk) 18:58, March 22, 2015 (UTC) : Why do you keep re-adding this in the first place? (talk/ /blog) 19:09, March 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Kyle Chavis How many times it is mentioned does not matter, he has a known name. If his name was not known, and he was listed in the credits as "The tennis coach", then that would be acceptable (see the Wedding Assassin. As has been explained to you on your talk page, aliases are not relative to occupations. My dad is an accountant, but he is not known as "the accountant" because that is his job description, not an alias. Likewise, "tennis coach" is Kyle Chavis' occupation, therefore "the tennis coach" is a job description and not an alias. SJWalker (talk) 16:18, March 24, 2015 (UTC)